Amuleto del Tiempo 2: Dos Mundos, Dos Guerras
by alexmh
Summary: Traducción de "Amulet of Time 2: Two Worlds, Two Wars". Segunda parte de la serie "Amuleto del Tiempo". Esta vez, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny son enviados a una Europa destrozada por la guerra, en 1943.
1. 1: Dónde Estamos? En Qué Año Estamos?

  
  
**Traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 2: Two Worlds, Two Wars"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J K Rowling.   
  
Resumen: Luego de que Harry recibe un extraño regalo de cumpleaños, él y sus amigos terminan en la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Permanecen detenidos allí durante un año en el que los amigos deciden aprender todo lo que puedan utilizar para destruir a Voldemort definitivamente. Finalmente, logran salir de ese tiempo pero, en dónde terminan ahora? ¡En una Europa destrozada por la guerra, en 1943! Mientras Hittler asola el mundo Muggle, el Señor Oscuro Grindelwald está consolidando su poder...   
  
**_Harry Potter y el Amuleto del Tiempo   
  
Libro 2: Dos Mundos, Dos Guerras.   
  
Capítulo Uno - Dónde Estamos? En Qué Año Estamos?_**   
  
Hubo una brillante explosión de luz, tal como la última vez, y los cuatro estudiantes se encontraron sentados en sus baúles en medio del Gran Vestíbulo. Parecía exactamente igual a como estaba cuando partieron, la única diferencia estaba en el estilo de los estandartes que colgaban sobre las mesas, y el hecho de que eran los únicos allí. Ron y Ginny echaban una mirada curiosa alrededor del recinto, pero no vieron nada moverse. Hermione se había puesto de pie y recorría activamente el Vestíbulo en busca de cualquier señal que le indicara en qué época estaban. Harry permanecía sentado, mirando fijamente el espacio, con su mente perdida en un mundo propio. Los mismos pensamientos continuaban dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. _Realmente dijo que estaba embarazada? De verdad hicimos algo más que dormir la noche de mi cumpleaños? Qué le pasó a ella? El bebé nació? Fue un niño o una niña?_ Sin embargo, el pensamiento más persistente era _'Soy padre'_.   
  
Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando Hermione, todavía buscando pistas, abrió con esfuerzo las grandes puertas del Gran Vestíbulo y se asomó afuera. Dejando escapar un chillido, regresó al recinto y se acerco a sus amigos, los cuales la estaban esperando.   
  
- "Definitivamente estamos mucho más cerca de nuestro tiempo", declaró.   
  
- "Cómo lo sabes?", replicó Ron.   
  
Antes de que ella pudiera contestar las puertas fueron abiertas nuevamente y una imponente figura anduvo hacia ellos. Era alto, delgado, irradiaba un gran poder, y tenía el largo cabello de un color castaño rojizo y una barba sujeta por el cinturón. Los cuatro estudiantes lo reconocieron inmediatamente. Antes de que tuvieran una oportunidad de decir algo, él cruzó sus brazos y los miró, con un divertido centelleo en su mirada.   
  
- "Soy Albus Dumbledore, Profesor de Transformaciones. Puedo preguntar de dónde se materializaron los cuatro tan de repente en medio del Gran Vestíbulo?"   
  
Los cuatro se miraron mutuamente durante un minuto, hablando silenciosamente. Harry aclaró su garganta antes de volverse al recién llegado.   
  
- "Señor, podemos dialogar un momento?", dijo señalando a sus amigos.   
  
- "Por supuesto, aunque asumo que luego vendrá una explicación?"   
  
- "Desde luego, señor."   
  
Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y Harry retrocedió al grupo, cambiando a anglosajón.   
  
- "Qué vamos a decirle?"   
  
- "La verdad."   
  
- "Estás segura de que podemos decirle todo, Ginny?"   
  
- "Sugiero que le digamos muy poco. Podemos darle la idea básica de lo que sucedió, y lo que hicimos en el pasado. Pero no podemos decirle lo que pasará en el futuro. Es igual a cuando estábamos en la época de los fundadores, no podíamos decirles nada que pudiera interferir con el futuro."   
  
- "Estoy de acuerdo."   
  
- "Yo también."   
  
- "Pero, quién lo va a explicar?"   
  
- "Hermione."   
  
- "Por qué yo?"   
  
- "Porque eres la que siempre está diciéndonos que tengamos cuidado. Si eres la paranoica, puedes debes ser la que lo explique. Así podrás agregar y omitir cualquier cosa que creas conveniente."   
  
- "Bien", aceptó ella de manera renuente. Volviéndose al aturdido profesor, hizo una solicitud.   
  
- "Profesor Dumbledore, estamos listos para discutir las cosas. Sin embargo, sería posible movernos hacia alguna parte más privada?"   
  
- "Desde luego. Podemos ir a la oficina del director."   
  
- "Yo no quiero que Dippet se entere!"   
  
El súbito arranque de Harry captó la atención de todos. Dumbledore lo miraba sorprendido por el hecho de que sabía el nombre del director de la escuela, y sus amigos simplemente parecían confundidos. No podían entender lo que tenía en contra de Dippet. Harry parecía un poco incómodo, antes de que empezara a explicar.   
  
- "Sólo he... escuchado... cosas... acerca de sus métodos y decisiones, y simplemente estaría más cómodo si mantuviéramos esto entre nosotros cinco."   
  
Dumbledore dio su consentimiento y los llevó fuera del Gran Vestíbulo, guiándolos hacia su oficina. Durante el camino, Ginny cuestionó a Harry en anglosajón sobre su razonamiento.   
  
- "Harry, qué tienes en contra de Dippet?"   
  
- "Todavía no sabemos en que año estamos, Gin. Supongo que Dippet aún es el director de Hogwarts, dada la reacción de Dumbledore. Sólo pensaba... la decisión de Dippet de hacer que Tom Riddle regresara al orfanato durante las vacaciones pudo haber sido una de las causas de que se convirtiera en Voldemort. Simplemente no quiero confiar un secreto tan grande en alguien con un juicio tan pobre como él. No me molesta decírselo a Dumbledore, dado que sé que le confiaría mi vida, pero no voy a confiarle demasiado a un completo extraño."   
  
Ginny había palidecido ante la mención de su primer año, pero asintió conforme con lo que él estaba diciendo. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían alcanzado la que un día sería la oficina de McGonagall. Echando una mirada alrededor, reconocieron algunos objetos que podían encontrarse en la oficina del director en su propio tiempo. Después de conducirlos a sus asientos, Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio y se dirigió a los recién llegados.   
  
- "Quieren un Caramelo de Limón?" les ofreció, acercándoles una vasija. Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas antes de estallar en un ataque de risas. _Dumbledore no ha cambiado, _pensó Harry cuando observó al ahora profesor absolutamente desconcertado. Poniendo abajo la vasija, él esperó a que se calmaran antes de continuar.   
  
- "Tomaré eso como un 'no'. Ahora, les molestaría decirme quiénes son y por qué aparecieron de repente de la nada en el Gran Vestíbulo?"   
  



	2. 2: Dumbledore y Dippet

  
  
**Traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 2: Two Worlds, Two Wars"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J K Rowling.   
  
_Capítulo Dos - Dumbledore y Dippet_   
  
Hermione aclaró su garganta e intentó pensar en la mejor manera de resumir su situación.   
  
- "Bien, en cierto modo venimos del futuro, pero realmente venimos del pasado."   
  
Sorprendentemente, Dumbledore simplemente cabeceó ante esta explicación como si tuviera un sentido perfecto.   
  
- "Eso es muy interesante, Srta..."   
  
- "Granger, señor. Hermione Granger."   
  
- "Srta. Granger, pero podría detallarlo mejor?"   
  
Hermione empezó a ruborizarse. No le gustaba estar bajo tal escrutinio íntimo por parte de su futuro director.   
  
- "Correcto. Somos del futuro. Creo que somos de por lo menos... Qué año es?"   
  
- "1943."   
  
- "Ah, eso explicaría muchas cosas. Sí, somos del futuro. De 1995 para ser exactos. Yo encontré un amuleto mágico y se lo di a Harry, aquí presente, para su cumpleaños. Hoy hace un año dijimos un hechizo mientras sosteníamos el amuleto y tuvimos resultados... más bien... inesperados. Vera, se llama el amuleto del tiempo, y..."   
  
- "No hay necesidad de que continúe, Srta. Granger. Creo que entiendo qué está pasando."   
  
- "Lo entiende?", preguntó ella asombrada.   
  
- "Sí, así es. Verán, hace muchos años entré en posesión de un libro escrito muchos años antes de mi tiempo. Era una crónica de un año en la vida de una estudiante de Hogwarts. Al principio el libro parecía más bien sin importancia, del tipo de cosas que la gente pasaría por alto en una librería sin considerar leerlo. Sin embargo, lo que llamó mi atención es que fue publicado hace más de 900 años, en la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Esto en sí mismo era extraño, ya que no muchos libros de ese tiempo han sobrevivido. Lo que realmente despertó mi interés fue el hecho de que en su forma original, estaba escrito en inglés moderno. Encontré esto asombroso. Ciertamente, pensé, alguien de ese tiempo escribiría en anglosajón o latín. Quizá incluso francés o céltico. Pero haberlo escrito en inglés moderno debe haber sido imposible. Compré el libro en cuanto lo vi, y me fascinó por lo que describía. Hablaba de cuatro amigos que visitaron la época de los fundadores desde un futuro distante, ayudando a preservar el pasado. Fue escrito por una muchacha llamada Gallatea Ravenclaw, hija de Rowena Ravenclaw. Estoy asumiendo que ustedes son los mismos que visitaron a los fundadores..."   
  
Los cuatro viajeros del tiempo no pudieron hacer más que asentir con sus cabezas, asustados. _Ella debe haber escrito su libro después de todo, _pensó Harry. Entonces otra cosa se le ocurrió. _Si estamos en 1943, significa que Tom Riddle acaba de dejar la escuela. Los estudiantes mayores todavía lo recordarán. Si hablo con algunos de ellos que lo conocieron personalmente, tal vez pueda encontrarle una debilidad._   
  
Dumbledore les sonrió benévolamente antes de ofrecerles su mano. Cada uno la agitó brevemente, antes de que él continuara su discurso.   
  
- "Bien, ahora que tenemos eso establecido, les gustaría presentarse?"   
  
- "Ronald Weasley."   
  
- "Virginia Weasley."   
  
- "Hermione Granger."   
  
- "Harry Potter."   
  
- "Bien, bien. ¡Ahora! Qué haremos con ustedes? Estás seguro que no quieres que el Profesor Dippet se entere?"   
  
- "Sí."   
  
- "Entonces le diré que han llegado cuatro estudiantes, y les gustaría ingresar a la escuela. Estoy seguro que puedo conseguir que los deje entrar. Qué año estarán cursando?"   
  
- "Quinto año, señor", le dijo Ginny, "Tomamos nuestros TIMOs y EXTASIS al inicio del verano, y los pasamos con calificación 'E'. Sin embargo, los presentamos en magia antigua, no en magia moderna. Tendremos que tomar nuestro quinto año de nuevo."   
  
- "Muy bien. Espérenme aquí, iré a buscar al director."   
  
Mientras decía esto, Dumbledore se levantó y elegantemente anduvo hasta salir del cuarto.

* * *

Diez minutos después la puerta se abrió una vez más para admitir a Dumbledore y a Dippet. El último parecía un poco perplejo y miró a los nuevos estudiantes cautelosamente. Una vez que se hubieron sentado, él empezó a cuestionar al maestro de Transformaciones.   
  
- "Albus, quienes son éstos?"   
  
- "Son estudiantes que desean realizar su quinto año aquí en Hogwarts."   
  
- "De dónde son? Estás seguro de que puedes confiar en ellos? Estos son tiempos oscuros, Albus, debes recordarlo."   
  
- "Han sido educados en casa, señor Director. Necesitan venir a una escuela apropiada este año, dado que estarán tomando sus TIMOs."   
  
Los cuatro estudiantes pensaron en lo familiar que les sonaba aquello...   
  
- "Ya veo. Estás seguro que son de confianza? Es decir, con Grindelwald y todo eso, cómo puedes estar seguro de que no apoyan la Oscuridad?"   
  
- "Confío en ellos, señor Director. Espero que pueda confiar en mi juicio en esto."   
  
- "Muy bien, pueden quedarse. Serán seleccionados con los de primer año en el Banquete de Bienvenida. Puedo confiar en que te encargues de eso?"   
  
- "Por supuesto."   
  
- "Muy bien. Si eso es todo, tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Te veré en el banquete, Albus."   
  
Con esto el Profesor Dippet salió de la oficina. Los cuatro estudiantes estaban aliviados con en el hecho de que les permitirían tomar clases. Sin embargo, la mención del Señor Oscuro Grindelwald los tenía a todos un poco preocupados. Sabían que podían defenderse en una lucha, sobre todo Harry con su amplio conocimiento de Artes Oscuras y sus excelentes habilidades en duelo. Sin embargo, eso no los hacía sentirse nada bien. Cada uno salió de sus pensamientos cuando Dumbledore empezó a explicarles lo que iba a pasar.   
  
- "Ahora que tenemos eso organizado, podemos hacer algunos arreglos. Cuando el Banquete de Bienvenida inicie, me gustaría que esperaran fuera del Gran Vestíbulo hasta que los de primer año lleguen. Cuando ellos se presentan para la Selección, simplemente ubíquense al final. Los anunciaré cuando como si fueran cualquier otro nuevo estudiante, y serán seleccionados en sus Casas. Mañana es sábado, así que sus lecciones no empezarán sino hasta lunes. Por la mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon para que puedan reunir sus nuevos útiles escolares. Desde luego, estoy asumiendo que tienen el dinero necesario."   
  
- "Sí, lo tenemos", confirmó Harry pensando en la bóveda que abrieron antes de que hubieran salido. De repente, Ron sonrió ampliamente, obviamente después de haber tenido el mismo pensamiento.   
  
- "Bien, entonces los encontraré en el Vestíbulo de Entrada después del desayuno. Debemos regresar para la hora del almuerzo, y así tendrán tiempo suficiente para que hagan nuevos amigos. Ahora, creo que es hora de que nos dirijamos al Gran Vestíbulo. No querríamos llegar tarde, cierto?"   
  



	3. 3: La Selección y Conociendo a la Gente ...

  
  
**Traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 2: Two Worlds, Two Wars"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J K Rowling.   
  
_Capítulo Tres - La Selección y Conociendo a la Gente de la Época _   
  
Estando de pie fuera del Gran Vestíbulo, los cuatro amigos esperaron nerviosamente a que Dumbledore regresara con los de primer año. Se habían escondido en una esquina para observar como el resto de la escuela hacía su entrada, pero se habían asegurado que no fueran vistos. Todos estaban recordando lo que Dumbledore les había dicho durante el recorrido al Vestíbulo de Entrada. Les había dicho que no se dejaran ver antes de la selección, y les preguntó cómo querían que los llamaran. Todos se habían quedado mirándolo fijamente, confundidos al principio, antes de entender lo que les quería decir. Este tiempo era bastante cercano al suyo, y la gente reconocería los nombres de Potter y Weasley. Hermione no tenía problema, dado que era hija de muggles. Pero los tres que provenían de antiguas familias mágicas tenían que cambiar sus nombres. Para Harry había sido relativamente simple. Sabiendo que su madre era de origen muggle, simplemente escogió usar su apellido de soltera: Evans. Ron y Ginny habían escogido ser llamados Weston, que era bastante cercano a su nombre real, y así era menos probable que lo olvidaran.   
  
Luego de unos momentos, pudieron ver a Dumbledore guiando a los estudiantes de primer año y entrando en el Vestíbulo de Entrada. Una vez les hubo explicado brevemente las Casas de Hogwarts, se volvió para llevarlos al Gran Vestíbulo para la Selección. Cuando el último estudiante atravesó las puertas, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione los alcanzaron rápidamente, ubicándose al final del grupo. Cuando superaron las mesas de los estudiantes, notaron algunas personas que pensaron que se podrían relacionar con algunos de los que conocían en su propio tiempo. Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo para reflexionar en eso, ya que la ceremonia inició. Quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar algunos nombres que reconocieron fácilmente. Un muchacho bajito y con el pelo negro, largo y una gran sonrisa fue llamado. Su nombre era Robert Black, y el Sombrero estuvo en su cabeza apenas un segundo antes de gritar "GRYFFINDOR!". Lo mismo pasó unos minutos después cuando un muchacho con el pelo negro desordenado y gafas tomó asiento, y fue ubicado también en Gryffindor. Harry miró tristemente como Eustace Potter tomó asiento en la mesa de su nueva Casa. _Wow, _pensó, _se ve como yo solía verme._ Durante su tiempo en la época de los fundadores, Harry había crecido bastante. Había llevado su cabello más corto, luciendo su cicatriz, y lo en punta. Era mucho más manejable de lo que había sido siempre. También había corregido su visión, y ya no llevaba las gafas. Cualquiera que lo mirara, no lo reconocería como un Potter a menos que conocieran bien a la familia. Sus rasgos se habían vuelto más parecidos a los de su madre cuando había madurado, y ya no parecía una copia al carbón de su padre. Los otros tres también habían cambiado. Ron había dejado su cabello más largo, y cada día se parecía más a su hermano Bill. Hermione y Ginny también habían madurado, pareciendo más jóvenes mujeres que pre-adolescentes larguiruchas. El pelo de Hermione también se había vuelto menos espeso, haciéndola más atractiva.   
  
Poco después, todos los nuevos de primer año habían sido seleccionados. Los estudiantes y maestros miraban por igual a los viajeros del tiempo con curiosidad. Dumbledore se ubicó delante del Sombrero Seleccionador e hizo señas pidiendo silencio.   
  
- "Tengo un pequeño anuncio que hacer. Este año se nos unirán cuatro nuevos estudiantes, que entrarán a quinto año. A medida que los llame, cada uno de ellos se adelantará, será seleccionado, y se integrará a su nueva Casa. Les pido a todos que los hagan sentir bienvenidos. Ahora, primero tenemos..."

* * *

** Pensamiento de Harry **   
  
- "Harry Evans!"   
  
Harry subió nerviosamente al taburete y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Como sucediera en el pasado, Harry oyó la voz del Sombrero susurrando en su oreja. Gimió, sabiendo que tendría que escuchar otro de sus molestos discursos.   
  
_- "Bien, bien, qué tenemos aquí? Creo que nuestro Sr. Potter ha regresado finalmente a Hogwarts. Todavía estamos aplicando las reglas de seleccionarte a ti y a tus amigos en Casas diferentes?"_   
  
_- "S", _pensó Harry la respuesta.   
  
_- "Muy bien, así será entonces. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw están descartados, pero tu fuerte repulsión hacia la Casa de Slytherin me hace dudar de ponerte allí. Podrías hacerlo bien allí, especialmente desde que sabes bastante sobre Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, aún siento que necesitas algún tiempo antes de que te aceptes de verdad. El dolor que sufriste conectado a Hufflepuff ha disminuido, a pesar de que nunca se irá completamente. Te sientes mal por dejar a la joven muchacha de Ravenclaw, mostrando que eres leal... Has demostrado en tu último año que estás deseoso de trabajar duro para derrotar a este Señor Oscuro tuyo, así que pienso que la mejor opción para ti en este tiempo sería..."_   
  
- "HUFFLEPUFF!"   
  
Harry quitó el Sombrero de su cabeza y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Fue recibido con ovaciones y aplausos cuando se sentó al lado de los nuevos de primer año. Todos le sonrieron tímidamente, salvo una, que lo miraba con asombro. En una inspección más detallada, notó que ella estaba usando un encanto de ocultación élfico, escondiendo sus orejas puntiagudas. Cualquier mago normal no lo habría descubierto, pero Harry los había visto antes y había aprendido a reconocerlos. Ella se encontraba sentada enfrente de él, y cuando los otros estudiantes regresaron a sus conversaciones, él se apoyó adelante y le habló suavemente en élfico.   
  
- "Entonces, eres del mundo de los elfos. Qué te trae a Hogwarts?"   
  
El susto en su cara fue más bien divertido de observar. Echando una rápida mirada alrededor, contestó en voz baja.   
  
- "Mi madre me envió. Ella cree que sería bueno que aprenda sobre los humanos. Nuestras gentes han estado separadas por muchos centenares de años, y la mayoría de los humanos cree que nuestra raza es solamente un mito. Mi madre pensó que sería seguro enviarme aquí, ya que la mayoría de los humanos no sabrían qué buscar al buscar un elfo. Con los encantos de ocultación, debo poder pasar como una humana. No me di cuenta que sería lo bastante afortunada para conocerte."   
  
- "Qué es tan especial en mí?"   
  
- "Por qué tú eres Harry Potter, verdad?"   
  
- "Bueno, sí..."   
  
- "¡Es maravilloso! Mi madre me ha contado todo sobre ti!"   
  
- "Conozco a tu madre?"   
  
- "Sí, creo que sí. Su nombre es Gaerwyn..."   
  
- "¡GAERWYN! Gaerwyn, la hermana de Lolide?"   
  
- "La misma. Mi Tía Lolide me ha dicho que ella te entrenó en nuestra cultura y magia, para que puedas reconstruir un día los lazos entre mi gente y la tuya. Ahora ya veo porque te escogió para esta tarea, y estoy honrada de conocerte."   
  
- "Gracias... Puedo visitar a tu madre y a su hermana?"   
  
- "¡Desde luego! ¡Han estado esperándote desde que saliste! Todavía tienes la piedra?"   
  
- "Sí, la mantengo en un lugar seguro."   
  
- "Entonces en cuanto tengas algún tiempo libre, ve a hacerles una visita."   
  
- "Lo haré. A propósito, cuál es tu nombre?"   
  
- "Lo siento mucho, estoy olvidando mis modales. Yo soy Minh-Minh-Lama."   
  
- "Es un nombre bastante largo..."   
  
- "Es cierto, pero mis amigos me llaman apenas Minh."   
  
- "Bien, Minh, me alegro de haberte conocido. Será bueno ver a Gaerwyn y a Lolide de nuevo."   
  
Antes de que Harry pudiera continuar, una alta muchacha vestida con una vaporosa túnica negra y unas horrorosas gafas vino y se sentó al lado del nuevo quinto año. Mirándola, Harry no pudo evitar la percepción de haberla visto antes, en alguna parte. En cuanto empezó a hablar, comprendió de donde la conocía.   
  
- "Querido, debes ser el nuevo muchacho. Estoy aquí para decirte que veo muerte y oscuridad en tu vida. Una nube oscura flota sobre tu cabeza mostrando un pasado oscuro y un futuro aun más oscuro. Te sugiero que seas cauto."   
  
- "Oh, Sybil, deja de intentar asustarlo!", la llamó otro muchacho desde el final la mesa. Trelawney se volvió rápidamente y lo miró encolerizada.   
  
- "¡No me contradigas, mortal! ¡Porque soy una verdadera Vidente, y una poderosa! Mis predicciones nunca están equivocadas. Esta advertido."   
  
Al decir eso, salió del Vestíbulo, con Harry mirándola entretenido mientras lo hacía.

* * *

** Pensamiento de Hermione **   
  
- "A continuación tenemos a la Srta. Hermione Granger."   
  
Hermione caminó hacia el taburete y puso el Sombrero en su cabeza. Al igual que con Harry, la voz empezó en cuanto lo puso allí.   
  
_- "Ah, sí, Hermione Granger. La vez pasada te puse en la Casa de Slytherin, ya que Ravenclaw ya había sido tomado. Pienso que lo hiciste bien allí, ya que te mostró que no todos los Slytherin son tan malos como creías que eran. Sin embargo, veo que esta vez Ravenclaw sería una buena opción para ti. Esto es afortunado, ya que es al único lugar al que puedo enviarte. Hufflepuff ya ha sido tomado este año, y en el último estuviste en Slytherin, y no puedes ser seleccionada para Gryffindor. A pesar de esto, habría escogido para ti Ravenclaw esta vez, ya que te permitirá explorar más tu lado aplicado. Disfruta tu tiempo en..."_   
  
- "RAVENCLAW!"   
  
Hermione se quitó el Sombrero antes de caminar hacia la mesa de su nueva Casa dónde los estudiantes la estaban aplaudiendo educadamente. Sentándose en un asiento de repuesto, se sorprendió cuando un mago bastante bajo le llamo la atención con la mano.   
  
- "Filius Flitwick, sexto año. Bienvenida a la Casa de Ravenclaw."   
  
Hermione ofreció su mano con indecisión a su futuro profesor de encantamientos.   
  
- "Es un placer conocerte", le respondió ella.   
  
Filius le sonrió e inicio una conversación sobre encantamientos. Hermione, siempre ávida de hablar con alguien tan interesado en el trabajo escolar como ella, quedo fascinada con sus teorías sobre combinación de hechizos.

* * *

** Pensamiento de Ron **   
  
- "Ronald Weston."   
  
Cuando mencionaron su nombre, Ron caminó hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador. Sabía donde iba a ubicarlo, pero aún así estaba nervioso. Le recordaba fuertemente su primer año, cuando había sido seleccionado por primera vez. Había tenido tanto miedo de defraudar a sus padres por ser ubicado en una Casa diferente al resto de sus hermanos. Poniendo el Sombrero en su cabeza, escuchó como pronunció su discurso de costumbre.   
  
_- "Ronald Weasley, no creo que hayamos tenido el placer. Bien, no hay mucho que pueda decirte; pues sabes a que Casa perteneces. Así que sin mucha dificultad te pondré en..."_   
  
- "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Ron caminó serenamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de una bonita muchacha pelirroja. Mirándola detenidamente, pudo ver que se parecía bastante a Ginny. Sonriéndole, le ofreció su mano.   
  
- "Hola, soy Ronald Weston."   
  
- "Yo soy Persephone. Persephone Weasley."   
  
Ron reflexionó un poco ante esto. _Por qué será que se parece a Ginny, _pensó, _debemos estar emparentados. Pero, cómo? Nunca he escuchado hablar de una Persephone Weasley antes. Tendré que preguntarle a papá cuando regrese a casa._   
  
- "Entonces, en qué año estás, Persephone?"   
  
- "Estoy en tercer año. Mi hermano menor, Arthur, empezará el próximo año. ¡No puedo esperar! Le he dicho que tiene que luchar con un troll para ser seleccionado en una Casa. Esta aterrado de venir, pero sé que realmente lo disfrutará."   
  
La confusión de Ron se aclaró un poco cuando comprendió que Persephone debía ser su tía. Sin embargo, aún no podía entender por que su padre nunca había hablado de ella. Justo entonces, salió de sus pensamientos por un grito de sorpresa proveniente del final de la mesa. Robert Black estaba riéndose ruidosamente mientras Eustace Potter se puso rojo y dorado de arriba a abajo. No pudo evitar pensar, _Bien, supongo que éstos son los Merodeadores de esta generación..._

* * *

** Pensamiento de Ginny **   
  
- "Y por último, pero ciertamente no menos importante, tenemos a Virginia Weston."   
  
Ginny sentía que era vano ponerse el Sombrero, dado que sabía que estaría en Slytherin. Esta vez estaba aterrorizada por todo lo del año anterior, sabiendo que no era ambiciosa o lo bastante astuta para ser una Slytherin. Sus malas experiencias con el diario de Tom Riddle también la habían hecho cauta de estar en su anterior Casa. Como esperaba, el Sombrero Seleccionador tenía poco para decirle.   
  
_- "Ah sí, Virginia, te recuerdo. Realmente no hay mucho que pueda decirte. Slytherin no te satisface muy bien, querida, pero no puedo ir en contra del pedido de Godric. Eso te convierte en nuestra última..."_   
  
- "SLYTHERIN!"   
  
Ginny se dirigió lentamente hacia su nueva Casa, en dónde sus nuevos compañeros la miraban de soslayo. Estando sentada cerca de algunos estudiantes que parecían de su edad, fue interpelada por dos magos sentados frente a ella. Uno tenía el pelo color de plata, largo y una mirada aristocrática. El otro era de pelo negro, aceitoso y con una nariz bastante grande. Los dos la miraban hacia abajo, como si miraran fijamente una cucaracha. El rubio habló primero, en un tono cortante y apropiado.   
  
- "Nunca he escuchado el nombre Weston antes, por lo que asumiré que eres una sangre sucia. No hay lugar para escoria Muggle en nuestra Casa, así que te sugiero que cuides tus pasos."   
  
- "No soy hija de muggles", riño Ginny, "provengo de una línea muy larga de brujas y magos. Mi familia ha estado... fuera... durante bastante tiempo. Probablemente es por eso que nunca has escuchado el nombre."   
  
- "Eres una sangre pura?", preguntó el muchacho de cabello oscuro.   
  
- "Sí."   
  
- "En ese caso, bienvenida a la Casa de Slytherin. Yo soy Satanus Snape y éste es mi mejor amigo, Calígula Malfoy."   
  
Ginny tuvo que intentar no reírse ante los nombres, antes de dirigirles una sonrisa forzada y ofrecerles su mano. _Después de todo, _pensó, _para qué hacer enemigos innecesarios..._

* * *

Una hora después los estudiantes de todas las mesas salieron del Gran Vestíbulo en dirección a sus salas comunes, con la Premio Anual Minerva McGonagall conduciéndolos en el camino. Cuando salieron, Dumbledore observó a los cuatro amigos dirigiéndose en diferentes direcciones, sabiendo que el próximo año de hecho sería muy interesante...

* * *

**N/T:** Volví!! Ya sé que me he tardado bastante en publicar este capítulo. Pero he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y no me había quedado tiempo. Espero que comprendan y disculpen el retraso. Prometo no volver a tardar tanto y publicar por lo menos uno o dos capítulos por semana... y gracias a todos los que no me olvidaron y me animaron a sacar tiempito para continuar traduciendo.   
  
**doc:** Me alegro que te guste la traducción. Aunque tarde, aquí tienes la continuación.   
  
**Spirit Dreams:** Gracias por tu review. Me anima a continuar esta traducción. Para contestarte, hasta hoy, la autora esta terminando la cuarta parte, aunque es seguro que seguirán más. Espero poder alcanzarla con la traducción algún día (Aunque al ritmo que voy lo dudo...).   
  
**llunaa:** Hola de nuevo. Puedo asegurarte que todas las partes son excelentes... Por lo menos desde mi punto de vista. Bueno, te dejo con el cap. Por cierto... en toda la historia no se contesta esa pregunta... así que le voy a preguntar a la autora, por lo menos para que lo vuelva a incluir en algún momento...   
  
**javi-fernandez:** Gracias por tu mensaje. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo de la historia.   
  
**Gipsy11:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. Gracias por tu mensaje.   
  
**Kary Anabell Black:** Hola de nuevo... Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia...   
  
**LetticeEvansPotter:** Hola de nuevo... Gracias por no haber cumplido tu amenaza durante este largo tiempo... Aquí tienes la continuación... y prometo no volver a tardar tanto.   
  
**Aliance:** Gracias a ti por leer esta historia y dejar tu mensaje...   
  
**Raziel Black:** Dale las gracias a tu hermana por hacerte leer la traducción... y me alegro que te guste. Ya te envie el mail avisandote, espero que lo hayas recibido...   
  
**Iserith:** Gracias por leer la historia... y aquí esta la continuación.   
  
**eddy ravenclaw:** Me alegro que te guste la historia. Aquí tienes la actualización.   
  
**NICHOLAS:** Nuevamente perdón por el retraso... Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.   
  
**Sarhaliene:** Gracias por tu review. No tenia publicado mi email en mi profile, pero ya he arreglado ese detalle. Te dejo con el nuevo cap.   
  
**paul:** Aquí tienes el nuevo cap. Perdón por la tardanza.   
  
**abstrakto: ** Como ya dije, no me había quedado mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy de regreso... Gracias por tu mensaje y por leer esta traducción.   
  



	4. 4: Un Viaje al Callejón Diagon

  
  
**Traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 2: Two Worlds, Two Wars"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J K Rowling.   
  
_Capítulo Cuatro - Un Viaje al Callejón Diagon_   
  
A la mañana siguiente los cuatro amigos se encontraron en el Vestíbulo de Entrada antes del desayuno. Ginny parecía de mal humor, pero los otros tres parecían haber disfrutado sus noches. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el Vestíbulo, una aguda y entonada voz llegó flotando desde la escalera más cercana.   
  
- "Mi querido niño, necesitas prestar atención a tus pasos. Una terrible caída traerá mucho dolor en tu futuro. Puedo verlo ahora..."   
  
Ron se volvió a Harry con una mirada de horror en su cara.   
  
- "Por favor, dime que no es verdad."   
  
Harry sólo miro a su amigo tristemente.   
  
- "Temo que así es. Está en mi Casa. Tuve que aguantar todo eso anoche. Fue horrible!"   
  
Cuando él dijo esto, Sybil Trelawney bajó los escalones hacia el Vestíbulo de Entrada con un pequeño de tercer año siguiéndola. Deteniéndose para inspeccionar a los estudiantes que se dirigían a desayunar, apenas notó que el joven Hufflepuff se desviaba para evitarla, y de repente cayó por los escalones. El ruido atrajo su atención hacia el infortunado tercer año que yacía en el suelo asiendo su pierna. Una mueca malévola apareció en su cara.   
  
- "Te lo advertí, Daniel. Debes tomarme más en serio, una verdadera Vidente es algo muy raro y eres afortunado de conocer a una."   
  
El tercer año sólo rodó sus ojos y envió a uno de sus amigos por la Señora Pomfrey. Los cuatro amigos observaron como la futura maestra de Adivinación entraba al Vestíbulo a desayunar, con su cabeza erguida y una gran mirada de superioridad. Ron se volvió a Harry y le dirigió una mirada simpática.   
  
- "Te tengo lástima, compañero. Vas a tener que escucharla todo el año."   
  
Harry cabeceo al pelirrojo y se dirigió al Gran Vestíbulo por el desayuno.

* * *

A las nueve los cuatro viajeros del tiempo se encontraban de regreso en el Vestíbulo de Entrada, esperando a Dumbledore. Cada uno había recibido una nota en la mañana mediante el correo de las lechuzas, diciéndoles a qué hora irían. Unos minutos después de que ellos llegaran, Dumbledore salió del Gran Vestíbulo, con una sonrisa y su habitual centelleo en los ojos.   
  
- "Todos estamos listos para ir?"   
  
- "Sí, Profesor", contestó Hermione.   
  
- "Bien, bien. Entonces debemos partir."   
  
Cuando atravesó la puerta Harry corrió para alcanzarlo.   
  
- "Profesor?"   
  
- "Sí, Harry?"   
  
- "Cómo llegaremos al Callejón Diagon?"   
  
- "Caminaremos hasta Hogsmeade, en donde usaremos un traslador. Es la manera más rápida de llegar allí y regresar, ya que el tren tomaría demasiado tiempo y ustedes no pueden aparecerse.   
  
Sin embargo, Harry no escuchó la última parte. Su mente se quedo inmóvil en la palabra 'traslador'. Entre más pensaba en eso, más empezaba a temblar, hasta que de repente se sentó en el suelo, sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerlo más tiempo. Sus amigos corrieron rápidamente hacia él, y Ginny se sentó a su lado colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.   
  
- "¿Que está mal, Harry? Qué te dijo el Profesor Dumbledore?", le susurró.   
  
Harry simplemente continuó temblando hasta que un interesado Dumbledore se acerco al grupo.   
  
- "Puedo preguntar cuál es el problema?"   
  
- "Qué le dijo, Profesor?"   
  
- "Solamente le dije que tomaríamos un traslador hacia el Callejón Diagon, Srta. Granger."   
  
Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon y fue a confortar a su amigo. Ron se acercó al desconcertado maestro.   
  
- "Es el traslador, señor. Harry tuvo una experiencia muy mala con uno hace poco más de un año. Fue testigo de la muerte de un estudiante y se ha sentido culpable desde entonces. Siempre que tiene que viajar por traslador empieza a aterrarse. Creemos que piensa que va a pasar de nuevo."   
  
- "Ah, ya veo. Si él prefiere, ustedes tres podrían tomar el traslador y yo puedo aparecerme con él. Puedo llevar una persona, pero no puedo llevarlos a los cuatro. Por eso es que tomaríamos el traslador."   
  
- "Se lo diré, gracias Profesor."   
  
Ron se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo y le dijo lo que el futuro director le había dicho. Harry, visiblemente relajado, se alegró al saber que no tendría que tomar el traslador. Haciendo memoria, recordó la reacción que había tenido después de la primera vez que habían usado el amuleto del tiempo. Cuando pensó en esto, recordó que esta vez el viaje con el amuleto no lo había molestado. Lo atribuyó a su susto por la revelación de Gallatea. Los otros estaban tan sorprendidos como él, y Hermione había empezado a cuestionarlo sobre eso la noche anterior, cuando se dirigían al Gran Vestíbulo para el Banquete de Bienvenida. Harry sólo había logrado detener sus preguntas prometiendo que hablaría con ellos sobre eso el domingo, cuando tuvieran tiempo para ir a la biblioteca e investigar.   
  
Cuando sus pensamientos regresaron al presente, comprendió que de algún modo el grupo había llegado a los límites de Hogwarts, justo a la salida hacia Hogsmeade. El Profesor Dumbledore sacó una piedra pequeña y se la dio a los otros tres estudiantes, que rápidamente desaparecieron. Harry se estremeció un poco, antes de que Dumbledore agarrara su brazo y ellos desaparecieran con un débil pop.

* * *

El Callejón Diagon lucía casi igual al de su propio tiempo, pensó Harry cuando aparecíó en la bulliciosa calle. Brujas y magos de todas las edades corrían de un lado a otro, con paquetes bajo sus brazos y sus varitas en sus manos. Sin embargo, en una inspección más detallada, Harry notó que ese colorido no parecía tan brillante como debería ser. Las tiendas no tenían los ostentosos despliegues usuales, y las túnicas de las personas eran sombras tristes de castaño y gris. Todos los adultos corrían con una pequeña caja en su cadera, colgando de una correa que se aseguraba sobre su hombro. Mirando a Dumbledore, el maestro empezó a explicar.   
  
- "Asumo que se están preguntando por qué todo parece un poco más... abatido que en su tiempo?"   
  
Todo el grupo asintió, esperando a que continuara.   
  
- "Correcto, lo que tienen que recordar es que estamos en medio de una guerra. Bien, técnicamente hay dos. Verán, en el pasado han habido guerras mágicas y guerras Muggles, sin que ninguna interfiera con las otras. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente. Los Muggles están luchando contra el líder alemán Adolfo Hitler, y el mundo mágico lucha contra el reinado del Señor Oscuro Grindelwald. Lo que hace estas guerras diferentes de otras es que Grindelwald esta aliado con Hitler. Cree que la única manera de vencer es tomar los mundos mágico y Muggle al mismo tiempo. Está dándole ayuda mágica a Hitler para asegurar su victoria, dado que los aliados Muggles no tienen ninguna defensa contra ella. Lo mismo aplica para nosotros. Hitler está proporcionándole tecnología Muggle a Grindelwald para atacar el mundo mágico. La mayoría de los magos saben poco sobre los avances Muggles, por lo que no tenemos ninguna defensa adecuada. Las cajas que ven son el equivalente mágico de máscaras de gas. Se supone que debemos llevarlas dondequiera que vamos, exceptuando Hogwarts, donde estamos seguros."   
  
Los cuatro estudiantes escucharon la explicación en silencio. Habían oído poco de este período de tiempo y nunca habían comprendido la magnitud de la guerra. Nunca se les había ocurrido que un Señor Oscuro se aliaría con un Muggle para obtener ayuda para tomar el mundo. Continuaron reflexionando sobre lo que Dumbledore había dicho en el camino a Gringotts.   
  
Fueron interrumpidos de sus pensamientos por un gnomo que les pedía una llave. Harry había decidido de antemano que tomaría un poco de dinero de la cuenta que compartía con Ron, aunque los demás pensaban que ya tenía suficiente. Sus amigos estaban un poco curiosos desde que Harry les dijo que necesitaba más dinero, ya que se le había acabado. Ellos no podían ver en que lo había gastado todo, dado que tenía bastante en las vacaciones anteriores cuando fueron a Hogsmeade. Considerando lo que podían llegar a valer sus Galeones allí, nunca pensaron que podía gastarlo.   
  
Después de un largo y retorcido paseo en los carros de transporte de Gringotts, los cuatro se sentían un poco enfermos. Se sintieron mejor tan pronto la puerta de la bóveda fue abierta. Ron casi se desmaya del susto. La bóveda contenía todas las ganancias obtenidas de la venta de los libros con las reglas del quidditch, la comisión pagada por los equipos nacionales e internacionales, y el valor de 950 años de interés. Caminando por la bóveda, el grupo pudo ver que estaba dividida en dos partes iguales, la mitad para Harry y la otra mitad para Ron. Fácilmente había suficiente oro como para que las riquezas combinadas de todos los aristócratas de sangre pura parecieran una miseria. Millones de millones de galeones de oro se alineaban desde el suelo hasta el techo de la bóveda, haciendo un gran cuarto dorado. Ron, dirigiéndose hacia el lado izquierdo del cuarto, se metió de repente en los montones de monedas y empezó a gritar de alegría. Harry, que aún no se había recuperado totalmente, miró el júbilo de su amigo. Había bastante oro en la bóveda para comprar Hogwarts más de 100 veces. Sonriendo, el muchacho-que-vivió fue hacia el lado derecho de la bóveda -su propia porción- y empezó a amontonar algún dinero en su bolsa. Después de aproximadamente una media hora, un gruñido de sorpresa pudo escucharse desde detrás de ellos. Dándose la vuelta, los cuatro adolescentes miraron divertidos como Dumbledore, que había venido a buscarlos, miraba atemorizado la montaña puesta ante él.   
  
- "Es todo esto realmente suyo?", preguntó con temor.   
  
- "Sí señor, lo es. Vera, Ron y yo somos algo así como los inventores del quidditch..."   
  
- "Dios! Asombroso. Qué van a hacer con todo eso?"   
  
- "Eh, yo se lo daré a mi familia en cuanto regrese a casa", dijo Ron, "se los daría ahora, pero Hermione me disertará sobre los peligros de cambiar el tiempo."   
  
- "Por supuesto que lo haría! No puedes ir cambiando las cosas sólo porque no te gustan. Imagina si Harry quisiera salvar a sus..."   
  
Se detuvo de repente, observando a Dumbledore, que estaba escuchando. Se dio cuenta que casi había dicho demasiado. Si Dumbledore averiguara lo que iba a pasar en 1981 podría cambiarlo, dejando sus futuros con un Señor Oscuro con todos sus poderes rondando. Sonriendo tímidamente, se dio la vuelta y atravesó de la puerta.   
  
- "Creo que debemos ir de compras ahora", mencionó sobre su hombro, "No queremos regresar tarde a Hogwarts."

* * *

Una vez regresaron al Callejón Diagon, Dumbledore les dijo que tenían dos horas para hacer sus compras. Dándoles sus listas, les recomendó que tuvieran cuidado, y que observaran si había alguien que pareciera sospechoso. Cuando se volvió para salir, los miró a los ojos y les dio un simple mensaje de separación.   
  
- "Recuerden algo importante. Las brujas y los magos ligeros no tienen ningún lugar en el Callejón Knockturn. Los encontraré a mediodía en el Caldero Chorreante. Diviértanse!"   
  
En cuanto lo perdieron de vista, Hermione y Ginny tiraron a los muchachos hacia la librería Flourish y Blotts para que pudieran conseguir sus libros escolares. En cuanto entraron en la tienda, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia los estantes, mientras Ron lo hizo hacia la sección de libros de quidditch. Ginny se sumergió en la sección de Adivinación, intentando averiguar un poco más de información sobre los verdaderos Videntes.   
  
Después de un rato, el grupo dejó a rastras la tienda, luego de haber comprado todos sus libros escolares. Harry también había comprado varios gruesos libros de pociones, dado que había mostrado un súbito interés por el asunto cuando había empezado a escribir sus libros sobre las pociones antiguas y sus antídotos. Hermione tenía una edición de 1900 de la Historia de Hogwarts, y Ginny llevaba un nuevo libro de Adivinación.   
  
Su siguiente parada fue la botica, en dónde adquirieron todos los ingredientes de las pociones de su lista. Harry incluso compró algunas cosas extras, pensando probar algunas pociones que había visto en la época de los fundadores. La tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin también fue visitada, para conseguir las nuevas túnicas de la escuela y de diario, así como algunas túnicas casuales para usar los fines de semana y en las vacaciones. Habrían llevado las que ya tenían, pero en el caso de Ron y de Harry, les quedaban ahora unas pulgadas demasiado cortas. También eran de un estilo diferente al de la moda de los años cuarenta, y no querían atraer la atención.   
  
Después de una rápida parada en Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch y un helado parlante de Florean Fortescue, los cuatro estaban listos para salir. Mirando su reloj, Harry comprendió que aún tenían cerca de media hora. Poniéndose de pie, encogió todas sus compras con un movimiento de su mano y las puso en su bolsa. Se volvió entonces a sus amigos que lo observaban curiosos acerca del por que se estaba levantando.   
  
- "Sólo quisiera echar una mirada rápida en una librería y una botica en el Callejón Knockturn. Necesitaré también entrar en la tienda de mascotas, ya que en Eyelops no venden nada para serpientes."   
  
Hermione le dirigió una mirada indignada. Harry había esperado esto, y estaba listo para cuando ella explotara.   
  
- "Harry! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre las Artes Oscuras? Vas a convertirte en otro Señor Oscuro si no tienes cuidado. Harry, sé que quieres usar las Artes Oscuras para algo bueno, pero estoy segura que van a terminar corrompiéndote más allá de todo reconocimiento! No veo porque las disfrutas tanto..."   
  
- "Hermione, te lo he dicho antes, no me estoy corrompiendo. Cual es el problema de usar las Artes Oscuras? Como Slytherin dijo, todo es magia, y es la intención la que cuenta."   
  
- "Pero Harry! Al inicio del verano tuviste que luchar con Slytherin para evitar que tomara la escuela. Él era malo, Harry, y aún así crees lo que dijo?"   
  
- "Porque puedo ver la lógica en eso! He estado usando Magia Oscura durante un año, y todavía soy la misma persona. Simplemente piensa en esto Hermione. Usé Magia Oscura para detener a Horacio cuando te tenía bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Los fundadores no pudieron detenerlo, pero yo lo hice. Sabemos que el pársel es considerado Oscuro, pero si no hubiera podido hablar con las serpientes, nunca habríamos encontrado o habríamos abierto la Cámara de los Secretos en segundo año. Ni habríamos podido espiar a Slytherin el año pasado. Claro, sin olvidar cuando salvé a Justin Finch-Fletchley durante el club de duelo de segundo año, y a Gryffindor en el duelo del año pasado en Navidad. Necesito seguir? Oh sí, claro. En la batalla final con Slytherin, Gryffindor habría muerto si yo no hubiera usado Magia Oscura para debilitar a Slytherin. Ves a lo que me refiero, 'Mione? Porque si quieres puedo pensar en más ejemplos..."   
  
Los tres amigos de Harry sólo se sentaron y lo observaron en un estado de shock absoluto. Él nunca le había hablado así a Hermione antes. Sin embargo, podían entenderlo. En todas esas ocasiones había usado magia considerada Oscura para salvar personas, y todavía era el mismo Harry que habían conocido durante cinco años. Nada había cambiado, simplemente perdió algunos de sus prejuicios. Asintiendo con la cabeza, los tres amigos miraron la ligera sonrisa que su amigo les dirigía. Hermione, sin embargo, todavía tenía una preocupación.   
  
- "Harry, no puedes ir al Callejón Knockturn. Dumbledore nos dijo que no fuéramos."   
  
Harry suspiró profundamente. Había estado esperando esto.   
  
- "No, no lo hizo. Dijo que el Callejón Knockturn no era un lugar apropiado para magos ligeros. Yo ya no me considero un mago ligero, así que no tengo nada de que preocuparme."   
  
Sus amigos parecieron ser tomados desprevenidamente por esa declaración. Harry decidió explicarse.   
  
- "Por definición, una bruja o mago Ligero es alguien que toda la magia que usa en su vida cotidiana es ligera, acudiendo sólo a las Artes Oscuras en situaciones de vida o muerte. Una bruja o mago Oscuro es alguien que se encuentra cómodo usando ambos tipos de magia en situaciones cotidianas. Ser un mago Oscuro no lo hace a uno malo, aunque los magos malos son predominantemente Oscuros. Ven lo que quiero decir? Yo uso ambos tipos de magia libremente, así que según la definición soy un mago Oscuro. No tengo ningún problema con eso, y espero que ustedes tampoco. Ahora, voy al Callejón Knockturn mientras todavía tengo tiempo, y los encontraré a mediodía fuera del Caldero Chorreante."   
  
Diciendo esto, Harry se acercó furtivamente a la salida, perdiéndose las miradas completamente sorprendidas de sus amigos.

* * *

El Callejón Knockturn bullía con criaturas sucias y magos Oscuros, cada uno andando deprisa, concentrados en su propio asunto. Harry pasó principalmente inadvertido a través de la muchedumbre hasta que llegó a la librería que había visitado para comprar su libro del amuleto. Entrando, se sorprendió al ver al mismo tendero sentado en un taburete en la esquina. No había cambiado mucho en 50 años. Harry se dirigió al fondo de la tienda a mirar las pilas y pilas de libros interesantes.   
  
Quince minutos después, el joven de 16 años dejaba la tienda, con un montón de libros de Artes Oscuras encogidos en su bolsa. Después de una rápida parada en la botica, se encamino a la tienda dónde había comprado a Simbi y a Nirah. Viendo lo que estaba expuesto, compró una bolsa de obsequios para serpientes pequeñas, parecidos a los obsequios de lechuza con que alimentaba a Hedwig. Recordar su lechuza lo hizo sentir triste, dado que no sabía lo que le había sucedido. Esperaba que estuviera bien, y que alguien la hubiera liberado de su jaula cuando su carruaje hubiese sido encontrado vacío.   
  
Luego, faltando cinco para las doce, regresó al Caldero Chorreante. Dumbledore y sus amigos ya lo estaban esperando, y en cuanto se les acercó, el maestro de Transformaciones les dio el traslador a Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Después, agarrando a Harry por el brazo, aparecieron de regreso en Hogwarts con un débil pop.

* * *

**N/T:** Bueno, despues de otro tiempo perdido... estoy de regreso con un capítulo más de la historia. De nuevo quiero agradecer a todos los que no me han olvidado y me han animado a continuar, apesar del poco tiempo libre que a veces queda. Espero subir el siguiente cap. pronto, gracias a que ya estoy trabajando en el.   
  
**Sacralo:** Gracias por tu review, y por continuar leyendo esta interrumpida traducción.   
  
**Nelly Esp:** A ti también gracias por tu mensaje... y no te preocupes por las preguntas... las que no sepa me las invento... mentiras... si no estoy seguro de algo prometo consultarlo con la autora.   
  
**superhyoga:** Nuevamente gracias por tu mensaje... es bueno ver que no me olvidaron en tanto tiempo... eso es lo que me ha animado a no abandonar este proyecto.   
  
**kaguya-tsukino:** Si, se que paso mucho tiempo... y con este también... pero espero poder publicar los nuevos caps más seguido.   
  
**Paula Moonlight:** Bueno, siento decirte que ya no es trilogía... Puedo decirte con seguridad que seran nueve historias... y cada vez se pone mejor. Espero poder resistir para traducirlas todas...   
  
**LetticeEvansPotter:** Oye... ultimamente me ha dado la impresión de que eres poco paciente... bueno, no puedo quejarme... yo no poseo esa cualidad... Por cierto, para la proxima me guardas algo de fire-whiskie... así dan mas animos para seguir... aunque tal vez no quede muy coherente la traducción... bueno, habra que probar a ver.   
  
**doc:** Gracias por ser tan paciente, y me alegro bastante que te guste. Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo cap.   
  
**javi-fernandez:** Nuevamente gracias por tu mensaje...   
  
**Sarhaliene:** Nuevamente perdón por la tardanza... espero mejorar en eso... y gracias por tu review.   
  
**Elizabeth Potter:** Aqui te dejo el nuevo cap. Gracias por tu review.   
  
**b-bneko:** Gracias a ti por tu review... y claro, le hace a uno sentir bien el que haya gente que lea algo en lo que inviertes tiempo... Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo cap.   
  



	5. 5: Investigando la línea Ravenclaw

**Traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 2: Two Worlds, Two Wars"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J K Rowling. 

_Capítulo Cinco - Investigando la línea Ravenclaw_

En cuanto regresaron al castillo se separaron para llevar sus nuevos suministros escolares a sus dormitorios. Habían decidido encontrarse luego de media hora en el Cuarto de Gryffindor para dejar allí los libros extras que habían comprado en Hogsmeade durante las vacaciones. Hermione también había decidido, durante el largo paseo hasta el castillo, que no podía esperar a discutir las consecuencias de lo que Gallatea les había dicho antes de que partieran. No estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta el día siguiente, día en el que Harry había aceptado hablar con ellos. 

Luego de veinte minutos, Harry se encontraba solo en el dormitorio de los muchachos de quinto año de Hufflepuff. Verificando que nadie lo estaba viendo; cerró la puerta y puso su mano en la pared. Susurró "Cuarto de Harry Potter", y se sorprendió cuando una gran puerta roja apareció en la pared delante de él. Abriéndola, entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros de cuarto pudiera regresar. Echando una mirada alrededor se dio cuenta que era el primero en llegar. El cuarto no había cambiado en los 950 años que había estado desocupado. Todo parecía igual, desde los estantes apilados hasta las esteras de práctica que cubrían el suelo. Dirigiéndose hacia la armería, sacó la espada élfica que había dejado allí antes de partir. Todos habían dejado sus armas en el cuarto, a pesar de su buen juicio, dado que no sabían en que época acabarían, y si los nativos hubieran objetado que niños llevaran espadas y arcos. Ubicándose en el centro del cuarto, empezó a girar la espada en una serie de configuraciones complejas. Practicar siempre le ayudaba a soltar la tensión que sentía. No notó que los otros habían entrado en el cuarto hasta que la voz de Ron lo interrumpió. 

- "Harry? Estás listo para hablar?" 

El Muchacho-que-vivió suspiró antes de devolver su espada a la armería. Cuando regresó al cuarto principal se encontró a los otros tres sentados en cómodos sillones delante del fuego. Hermione había convocado un juego de té, y Ginny estaba colocando algunos bizcochos en un plato. Sentándose al lado de Ron, suspiró y buscó los ojos expectantes de sus amigos. 

- "Qué quieren saber?" 

- "Lo que dijo Gallatea es cierto?", le preguntó Hermione. 

- "Honestamente, no lo sé. Fue la primera vez que la escuche hablar de eso. Aunque no veo porque mentiría. 

- "Cómo pasó?" 

- "No puedo contestar eso, cualquier..." 

- "¡Harry! ¡Nos prometiste respuestas, y ahora estas allí sentado sin decirnos nada! Se supone que somos tus amigos..." 

- "¡RON! Detente, bien? Creo que entendiste mal. No puedo contestar porque no lo sé con seguridad. La única vez que pienso que posiblemente pudo pasar fue en mi cumpleaños. Recuerdan cuándo nosotros regresamos borrachos a la torre de Ravenclaw? Nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente en mi cama, medio vestidos. Ninguno de los dos podía recordar que había pasado luego de ir tambaleándonos en el corredor la noche anterior. Como todavía teníamos ropa interior asumimos que no había pasado nada. Debímos haber estado equivocados..." 

- "¡Oh, Harry! Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?" 

- "Fue un accidente, 'Mione! Estabamos ebrios, y no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo." 

- "Pero..." 

- "¡Hermione, déjalo ya! Fue un error. No sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo. Ha sucedido y no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora sobre eso. Podemos continuar e intentar deducir lo que pasó después de que salimos. Por favor?" 

- "Bien", dijo Hermione con un suspiro, "lo dejaré. Necesitamos averiguar las consecuencias de lo que hiciste. Sabes cuánto podría cambiar el tiempo esto?" 

- "Como ya te dije, 'Mione, pienso que todo lo que hemos hecho tenía que pasar. No voy ya a discutir contigo sobre eso, así que sólo permítenos saber que estás en desacuerdo." 

Ron, que hasta ahora había estado callado, estaba a punto de sugerir que empezaran buscando a través de los árboles genealógios cuando un fuerte cacareo atravesó el aire. Segundos después, una forma transparente llegó, atravesando el cuarto y sentándose en uno de los sillones, riéndose ingobernablemente. Los cuatro amigos miraron confundidos como la figura buscaba y saltaba, sobresaltada por verlos allí. 

- "Que es esto? Estudiantes en el cuarto de Peevesie? Cómo entraron los estudiantes aquí? Sólo Peevesie sabe donde es..." 

- "Peeves!", gritó Ron sonriendo abiertamente, "Es bueno verte, viejo muchacho!" 

- "Y tu quién eres? Algún pequeño estudiante entrometido que ha venido para causar problemas, sin duda." 

- "No reconoces a tus compañeros Merodeadores? La muerte debe haber confundido tu cerebro." 

- "Cómo...? Ronniekins? Y Harry?" 

- "Los mismos. Mucho tiempo sin verte", le contestó Harry en anglosajón. 

- "¡Asombroso! ¡Nadie me ha dicho eso por muchos años! Cómo han estado? Aquí es dónde acabaron? Esperé muchos años sabiendo que volverían, pero después de un tiempo perdí la esperanza..." 

- "Bien, regresamos ahora. Asumo que todavía haces travesuras..." 

- "Por supuesto, Ronnie, después de todo aprendí del mejor." 

- "Que pasó después de que salimos?", preguntó Ginny al mareado poltergeist. 

- "Ahhh, fue muy triste. Gallatea tuvo un bebé y dejo el país. No la he visto de nuevo después de eso. Su madre le enseñó sola después de que el bebé nació, según lo que oí. Recuerdo que Lord Gryffindor y Lady Hufflepuff tuvieron un tiempo duro intentando mantener la escuela cuando dos de ellos la dejaron. Lolide ayudó mucho, sin embargo. Ella tomó las clases de Lady Ravenclaw. Ardwick y yo todavía hacíamos travesuras, pero no era lo mismo sin ustedes dos. Realmente no seguí la huella de todos después de que se graduaron antes de mi cuarto año. Sin embargo, según los rumores que escuche, Ard y Chris se casaron y tuvieron una tonelada de niños. Aunque no sé lo que paso con 'Tea." 

- "Que hay sobre ti? Cómo llegaste a ser un poltergeist?" 

- "Bien, como saben, los poltergeists son fantasmas traviesos, y un bromista como yo nunca estaría contento sin ser capaz de causar problemas. Tristemente, fui golpeado por una maldición asesina perdida un par de años después de que me gradué. Estaba tan enfadado por no conseguir verlos de nuevo y planear más travesuras... Lo siguiente que sé, es que me encontre flotando, así que regresé a Hogwarts, y he estado causando problemas desde entonces." 

- "Te gustaría realizar travesuras? Sólamente por los viejos tiempos...", le preguntó Ron a su viejo amigo. 

- "¡Por siempre! Veamos, hay un cierto Malfoy que causa problemas...

* * *

Al día siguiente los cuatro viajeros del tiempo, más Peeves, se sentaron en la esquina de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Después de horas de investigar en pilas de libros sobre la familia Ravenclaw los muchachos se habían rendido y estaban planeando su primera travesura del año. Sorprendentemente, Peeves les había estado ayudándo antes, lo cual causo la confusión del bibliotecario y de los demás estudiantes que se encontraban en la biblioteca. Normalmente el poltergeist estaría rasgando los libros en pedazos en lugar de leerlos. Sin embargo, él había sido el primero en aburrirse y había instado a Ron y a Harry en ayudarle a preparar una broma para Malfoy. Cuando le preguntaron por qué detestaba tanto al muchacho rubio, él les dijo simplemente que había visto pasar generación tras generación de Malfoys en la escuela, y todos ellos le recordaban a un cierto Horacio d'Escargot. Riéndose, los muchachos habían estado de acuerdo rápidamente en ayudarlo. 

Después de un rato, la biblioteca empezó a llenarse con estudiantes que querían mejorar su tarea de vacaciones antes de las primeras lecciones del día siguiente. Mientras Peeves discutía con Ron sobre qué hacer con Satanus Snape, Harry notó que dos Gryffindor de primer año y una de tercer año entraban, echando una mirada alrededor en busca de una mesa. Al no ver ninguna libre, se volvieron para salir, pero el Muchacho-que-vivió se levanto y fue hacia ellos. 

- "Eh, ustedes tres. Por qué no vienen y se sientan con nosotros? Tenemos espacio suficiente en nuestra mesa." 

Los tres estudiantes más jóvenes miraron el grupo reunido en la mesa con curiosidad. Fue la de tercer año la que habló. 

- "Tienes un grupo extraño de amigos allí. Un Slytherin, un Gryffindor, un Ravenclaw y un poltergeist. Tú eres un Hufflepuff, cierto?" 

- "Sí, soy Harry Evans." 

- "Persephone Weasley. Mis amigos me llaman Percy. Ellos son Eustace Potter y Robert Black. Estás seguro que no les molesta que nos sentemos con ustedes?" 

- "Está bien por mí. Hermione y Ginny sólo están haciendo una investigación, y el resto estamos planeando una travesura." 

- "¡Ustedes son bromistas?! Estupendo! Podemos ayudar?", exclamó Eustace. 

- "Seguro. Todos quieren ayudar?" 

Robert sonrió como un gato Cheshire, pareciendo una versión más joven del padrino de Harry, y Persephone tenía un centelleo en sus ojos que el Hufflepuff sólo había visto en los gemelos Weasley. Los cuatro fueron a la mesa, y Harry les dijo a los otros que ellos les harían compañía. Peeves sonrío abiertamente a los nuevos bromistas, y les dio la bienvenida como Merodeadores.

* * *

La cena de la tarde fue un evento bastante interesante. Los confiados estudiantes fueron interrumpidos de sus conversaciones por una fuerte música que llenó el Vestíbulo. Echando una desconcertada mirada alrededor, se sorprendieron cuando una llamarada luminosa vino de la mesa de Slytherin, dónde todos los infortunados estudiantes estaban sentados ahora en trajes de baño. Poniéndose de pie, empezaron a bailar alrededor mientras Calígula y Satanus pasaron al frente y empezaron a cantar, el primero tomando los versos y el último el coro. 

_"Ella tenía miedo a salir del casillero   
Estaba tan nerviosa como podía estar   
Tenía miedo a salir del casillero   
Tenía miedo a que alguien la viera   
Dos, tres, cuatro, y le dijera a la gente lo que usaba."_

_"Era un ridículo bikini amarillo de puntos muy pequeño   
Que usaba por primera vez   
Un bikini ridículo amarillo de puntos muy pequeño   
Entonces en el casillero quería quedarse   
Dos, tres, cuatro, permanezcan cerca que ya diremos más."_

_"Ella tenía miedo de salir al aire libre   
Y entonces con una manta se envolvio   
Tenía miedo de salir al aire libre   
Así que se sentó envuelta en la orilla   
Dos, tres, cuatro, digánle a la gente lo que usaba."_

_"Era un ridículo bikini amarillo de puntos muy pequeño   
Que usaba por primera vez   
Un ridículo bikini amarillo de puntos muy pequeño   
Así que en la manta quería quedarse   
Dos, tres, cuatro, permanezcan cerca que ya diremos más."_

_"Ahora tiene miedo de salir del agua   
Y me pregunto lo que va a hacer   
Ahora tiene miedo de salir del agua   
Y la pobre pequeña se está poniendo azul   
Dos, tres, cuatro, digánle a la gente lo que usa."_

_"Era un ridículo bikini amarillo de puntos muy pequeño   
Que usaba por primera vez   
Un ridículo bikini amarillo de puntos muy pequeño   
Así que en el agua quiso quedarse."_

_"Del casillero a la manta   
De la manta a la orilla   
De la orilla al agua   
Supon que no hay más."_

Al finalizar la canción, Peeves, que se encontraba flotando sobre la mesa de Slytherin, empezó a tirar tartas de flan a los estudiantes vestidos con bikinis amarillos de puntos. Colocándose rojos por la turbación, la Casa entera salió corriendo del Gran Vestíbulo, con excepción de Ginny, que estaba sentada en la mesa de Hufflepuff con Harry, riendo con la cabeza agachada. Una vez las risas estuvieron fuera de control, y todas las otras tres Casas disfrutaron completamente la humillación de los Slytherin, Dippet se levantó pidiendo silencio. 

- "¡Silencio todos! Ahora, estoy seguro que Peeves no hizo todo esto solo, y si alguna vez encuentro quienes lo ayudaron seran expulsados inmediatamente. Tal comportamiento no es aceptable en esta escuela. Ahora, les sugiero a todos que regresen a sus salas comúnes en cuanto terminen su comida." 

A pesar de lo que dijo el director los Merodeadores no se disuadieron. Buscando en la mesa principal, en un momento se encontraron con los ojos divertidos de Albus Dumbledore, quien les cabeceó enviando sus felicitaciones por su exitosa broma.

* * *

El primer día de lecciones fue bastante difícil para los cuatro viajeros del tiempo. En encantamientos y transformaciones habían intentado duramente usar sus varitas para todos los hechizos para no llamar la atención hacia ellos, pero descubrieron que sus manos estaban listas para realizar magia. Los hechizos que estaban aprendiendo, a pesar de ser diferentes a los que habían cubierto en la época de los fundadores, podían realizarse sin varita si la bruja o el mago sabían cómo hacerlo. Encontraban frustrante regresar a hacer hechizos simples usando los encantamientos y los complejos movimientos de varita después de un año de simplemente mover sus manos. Además de eso, seguían teniendo que encontrarse con sus futuros maestros en los pasillos y verlos en clases. McGonagall era Premio Anual, y Flitwick estaba en la Casa de Hermione, el padre de Snape rondaba los alrededores, y Trelawney causaba pánico dondequiera que fuera. También tenían que convivir con su futuro amigo Hagrid como aprendiz de guardabosque, el profesor Dumbledore para Transformaciones, y el estimado auror Alastor Moody como su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

Su primera clase de pociones, que Hufflepuff compartía con Ravenclaw, fue más bien entretenida. Harry había desarrollado un gran gusto por las pociones durante el último año, y su nueva maestra, la profesora Sewell, estaba demostrando ser mucho mejor que Snape. Ella quitaba y daba puntos justamente, y alababa a aquéllos que hacían sus pociones correctamente. El momento culminante de la lección fue cuando Sybil empezó a gemir. 

- "Profesora Sewell, venga rápido." 

- "Qué sucede, Srta. Trelawney?" 

- "He tenido una visión." 

- "Oh, eso es bueno." 

La clase empezó a reirse disimuladamentese. Sybil, olvidando eso, continuó. 

- "Mi Ojo Interno me dice que un Ravenclaw debe tener cuidado. Una explosión lo amenaza." 

Moviendo sus manos dramáticamente, la sicópata vidente golpeó un frasco de ojos de escarabajo haciendo que cayera en la poción de un estudiante cercano, causando que explotara y cubriera a los que estaban sentados cerca con una sustancia verde. La profesora, agitando su cabeza, arrastró a una llorosa Trelawney hacia la enfermería insistiendo en que necesitaba un sedante. 

Al finalizar el día, los cuatro se encontraron en el cuarto de Harry para continuar con su investigación.

* * *

Tardaron hasta el 28 de septiembre en encontrar alguna nota acerca del destino de Gallatea y su bebé. La búsqueda en la biblioteca había sido prácticamente exhaustiva durante el último mes, dado que la mayoría de los libros que se encontraban allí sólo hablaban de Rowena Ravenclaw y no de su hija. La mayoría de los libros de historia también parecían cortar después de que Slytherin fue derrotado. Luego, cuando estaban cerca de rendirse, Hermione encontró justo el libro que estaban buscando en una estantería de libros parcialmente disimulada en el cuarto de Harry. Era la genealogía actualizada automáticamente de los cuatro fundadores. Mientras lo verificaba para determinar si el libro era exacto antes de mostrarlo a los otros, Hermione encontró la prueba que necesitaba. La última entrada bajo Slytherin no era otra que Tom Marvolo Riddle, recientemente graduado de Hogwarts. Ginny, siendo una Slytherin, había pasado el último mes interrogando discretamente a sus compañeros de casa mayores acerca del anterior Premio Anual, buscando alguna debilidad. Hasta ahora no había encontrado ninguna, pero no se rendía. 

Durante la cena de esa noche, Hermione envió notas a cada uno de sus amigos, pidiéndoles que la encontraran en el cuarto de Harry a las 8. Cuando todos estuvieron allí, se sentaron delante del fuego. 

- "Es mejor que sea importante, 'Mione", empezó Ron, "Estábamos planeando una broma muy buena con Eustace, Rob, Percy y Peeves..." 

- "Bien, lamento haberte sacado de algo sumamente importante, pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría saber que encontré una genealogía actualizada automáticamente de los cuatro fundadores." 

Harry se había puesto pálido. Aunque había estado investigando el asunto durante casi un mes para averiguar sobre su hijo, ahora que tenían las respuestas en la yema de sus dedos no estaba seguro de querer saber. Como si saber el nombre del pequeño de repente lo hiciera más real. Sabía que había tenido un niño, pero la realidad nunca lo había golpeado antes. Empezó a pensar detenidamente en eso por primera vez. Había tenido un hijo o una hija. El o ella había tenido una vida, se había casado, y había tenido sus propios niños. Y Gallatea, su amor, había sido obligada a criar a un niño no planeado sola y fuera del matrimonio, un serio pecado para su tiempo. Hermione aclaró su garganta y abrió el libro, devolviendo a Harry al presente. 

- "Bien, he encontrado el capítulo de Ravenclaw. Aquí dice que Rowena y Engelbert Ravenclaw eran los padres de Gallatea Ravenclaw. Luego dice que Gallatea Ravenclaw y Harry James Potter fueron padres de un hijo, Glenadade Harold Potter." 

De inmediato Harry se sumergió nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Así que había tenido un hijo. Que tenía un nombre. Su hijo era real. Estaba allí, en el pergamino. Era innegable. Una lágrima salió lentamente de su ojo y Hermione pasó a través de las páginas. 

- "Aquí, tengo la última página. Dice que Agnes y Charles Potter, son los padres de Eustace Potter. Hemos estado asumiendo que Eustace es el abuelo de Harry, y el hecho de que es el único heredero de Ravenclaw apoyaría ese hecho. También significa que Harry es su propio antepasado!" 

- "¡Qué! Eso es simplemente... extraño!" 

- "¡Ron, no digas eso! Insultarás a Harry. Ciertamente es algo sobre lo cual pensar..." 

Buscándolo para disculparse por Ron, comprendió que Harry había dejado el cuarto.

* * *

Abajo, en el campo de quidditch, Harry estaba andando de un lado a otro, intentando retardar sus variables emociones. Ya no podía quedarse en ese cuarto. Necesitaba alejarse de sus amigos durante algún tiempo para pensar. Se había dirigido inconscientemente hacia el lugar en el que se sentía más cercano a Gallatea. El campo de quidditch. Su campo de quidditch. El que él había construido para ella. Caminando hacia el punto en el que había puesto la piedra con la dedicación, se sintió devastado al no verla. Ondeando su mano sobre el punto para eliminar algo de césped, se alivió al verla, cubierta simplemente, pero todavía en su lugar. Ondeó nuevamente su mano, y murmurando la contraseña, observó como aparecían lentamente las palabras que había grabado en la mágica superficie, el mensaje escrito en anglosajón e inglés. Debajo, notó un nuevo mensaje, esta vez escrito en élfico. Mirándolo estrechamente, lo leyó en silencio. 

_**En Memoria Amorosa de **_

GALLATEA RAVENCLAW 

Madre, amiga e hija querida. 

Asustado, Harry tropezó de espaldas en la piedra, pensando frenéticamente. _Hija querida? Eso significa que ella murió antes que su madre. Debe haber muerto joven. Oh, 'Tea..._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una suave voz detrás de él. 

- "Hola, Harry." 

Girando, con lágrimas recorriendo su cara, se vió cara a cara con la última persona que había esperado ver de nuevo alguna vez. 

- "'Tea."

* * *

**N/T:** Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de la historia. Tal vez no es la mejor traducción que podía hacerse, pero siempre he tenido problemas para traducir correctamente las canciones que usa en las bromas... Incluso pensé en dejarla en inglés... De todas maneras espero que lo disfruten. Como siempre, lamento la tardanza, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre ultimamente... 

**javi-fernandez:** Nuevamente gracias por tu mensaje... y nuevamente lamento tardar tanto con el nuevo cap. 

**Mirug:** Me alegra que te guste la traducción, gracias por tu review. 

**gandulfo:** Gracias por tu review, es bueno saber que todavia lo lees. 

**Sarhaliene:** Espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo cap... y gracias por tu comprensión. 

**Paula Moonlight:** Gracias por tu mensaje... y si, según la autora la serie completa son nueve historias... y ella va en la quinta... Asi que aún hay mucho por leer... 

**herm-kinomoto:** Espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo cap, aunque no fue tan pronto como esperaba... pero más vale tarde que nunca... 

**layla kyoyama:** Aqui estoy nuevamente, despues de mucho tiempo... Con respecto a tu pregunta pues efectivamente ya no es trilogía... la autora esta publicando la quinta parte de la serie, y ha dicho que en total seran nueve historias. 

**LetticeEvansPotter:** Bueno, luego de otros dos meses seguro que hoy hay celebración... 14/11/2004creo que hoy acepto el fire-wiskie que se pase por el frente... bueno, cuidate mucho... espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo cap... besos. 

**kaguya-tsukino:** Bueno, creo que dos meses no entran en la categoría de pronto, pero aqui estoy de nuevo. Disfrutalo. 

**llunaa:** Hola de nuevo. Respecto a tu pregunta, pues sí... magia ligera y magia blanca vienen a ser más o menos lo mismo. En realidad el término que usa _Luna the Moonmonster_ es light, lo que vendría a ser algo así como magia de luz o magia ligera... y despues de mucho pensarlo me decidi por usar el término de magia ligera en la traducción... aunque magia de la luz o estaría más cercano a magia blanca... Y si, espero poder traducir toda la saga, aunque con un capítulo cada dos meses no creo que acabe muy rápido... Afortunadamente ya se acercan las vacas, y espero poder avanzar más rápido... Saludos. 

**gandulfo:** Gracias por tu review, es bueno saber que todavia lo lees. 

**b-bneko:** No te preocupes, es un error más común de lo que crees... Hay algunos a los que les molesta que eso suceda, pero en realidad a mi lo que me importa es saber que hay gente que lo lee. Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo cap. 

**doc:** Gracias por tu mensaje, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap. 

**Elizabeth Potter:** Gracias por tu mensaje. En el momento la autora esta publicando la quinta parte de la serie, y ha dicho que en total seran nueve historias, así que aún hay para rato... 

**Lord Zanator:** Lamento la tardanza, pero la verdad es que estoy haciendo el proyecto de grado, y entre eso y el trabajo me han asfixiado este semestre, así que no he podido dedicar mucho tiempo a la historia... Afortunadamente ya lo entregue, y aunque aún no lo he sustentado por lo menos es un descanso... 

**Nelly Esp:** Gracias por tu mensaje, espero que hayas disfrutado el cap, y que hayas logrado responder algunas de tus preguntas... aunque seguro que debieron haber surgido mas... 

**jak-luna:** Gracias por tu mensaje, aqui esta el nuevo cap, aunque un poco demorado, espero que no sea inconveniente para que lo disfrutes. 

**Alones:** Gracias por tu review, y por continuar leyendo esta interrumpida traducción. 

**GaRrY:** Aqui esta el nuevo cap, aunque bastante demorado. Aun con eso espero que te guste. 

**xela:** Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap. 


	6. 6: Descubrimientos y Consecuencias

**Traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 2: Two Worlds, Two Wars"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J K Rowling. 

_Capítulo Seis - Descubrimientos y Consecuencias_

- "Hola, Harry." 

Girando, con lágrimas recorriendo su cara, se vió cara a cara con la última persona que había esperado ver de nuevo alguna vez. 

- "'Tea." 

- "Mucho tiempo sin verte." 

- "Uhuh." 

Harry se movio incómodamente. Verla de nuevo lo estaba poniendo nervioso, y el susto de la situación no parecía estar pasando. Jugando con los pies e intentando pensar en algo que decir, se fijó en su apariencia. Ella estaba flotando un par de pulgadas sobre el suelo, su cuerpo transparente se movía ligeramente de lado a lado. Parecía mayor a la última vez que la había visto, pero no por mucho. La fantasma le sonrió tristemente, y retomó la conversación. 

- "Supongo que estás preguntándote por qué estoy aquí..." 

- "Um... Si." 

- "Tan hablador como siempre, según veo", dijo ella con una sonrisa. Recibio como respuesta una sonrisa acuosa. 

- "Por donde empezar... Empecemos en cómo estoy aquí. Como sabes, me dejaste al inicio de mi sexto año en Hogwarts, soltera y con un niño. La presión llegó luego sobre mí, enviándome cerca de la locura. Te extrañé tanto, que hasta dolía respirar. Podía sentir la vida que crecía dentro de mí, y sabía que todavía tenía una parte de ti, pero no era suficiente. Supe entonces que quería verte de nuevo. Sabía que nunca viviría el tiempo suficiente, así que la única manera estaba en la muerte. Aproximadamente dos meses después de que saliste, bajé aquí y revelé el mensaje en la piedra. Sabía que en el futuro lo destaparías, así que limité mi alma a esta area. Cuando morí, sólo seis años después de que saliste, mi espíritu permanecio aquí esperando a que vinieras. Y aquí me tienes, Harry. Me has liberado y puedo verte una vez más." 

Harry reveló un sollozo y se lanzó sobre su amor perdido, con sus manos atravesando su forma insubstancial. Llorando más fuertemente, cayó al suelo, mientras enterraba su cara en sus manos y liberaba el pesar que sentía por su amiga perdida. La fantasma flotó ausentemente sobre él, murmurando palabras reconfortantes mientras él lloraba. Poco despues, sus sollozos menguaron hasta que estuvo sollozando suavemente. Buscando los bonitos ojos de Gallatea, le hizo la pregunta que había estado carcomiéndolo durante semanas. 

- "Qué le pasó a nuestro niño?" 

Gallatea sonrió ante el cambio de tema, contenta de que Harry quisiera saber de su hijo. 

- "Tuvimos un bonito muchacho. Lolide lo recibio a finales de abril de mi sexto año. Lo llame Glenadade Harold Potter, después de ti. Poco despues regrese al castillo Ravenclaw para levantarlo, ya que sabía que sería un buen lugar para que creciera. Era un joven enérgico, con tu pelo negro desarreglado y mis ojos. Amaba jugar con su escoba cuando era un niño, y estuvo en el equipo de la Casa durante sus años escolares. Fue el único tiempo en que pude verlo, durante el quidditch. Morí de influenza cuando él tenía sólo cinco años, y dado que mi alma estaba limitada aquí, no podría verlo muy a menudo. Incluso entonces él no podía verme, debido a que estaba encerrada en la piedra hasta que me soltaras. Pero yo podía verlo, y lo vi convertirse en un buen joven. Se casó con una compañera de casa llamada Lucille, y tuvieron cuatro niños maravillosos, un hijo y tres hijas. Por lo que sé, tuvo una vida larga y feliz. Yo todavía observo sus descendientes, como el joven Eustace, y estoy segura que también te observaré cuando llegue el tiempo." 

- "Mi hijo, nuestro hijo... fue feliz?" 

- "Sí." 

- "Quién lo educo después de que moriste. Me siento tan mal por dejarlo solo." 

- "No fue tu culpa, Harry. Ni siquiera iba a decirte, porque sabía que querrías quedarte. Tuve una vida feliz. Me enamoré, y tuve un bebé maravilloso que también tuvo una vida feliz y amorosa. Tuvimos todo lo necesario. Debes llevar tus propias cargas, Harry, y seguir. No vivas en lo que pudo ser, ni te olvides de vivir." 

Harry le regresó una sonisa a su amor y reflexionó sobre todo lo que le había dicho. Sabía que ella tenía razón; tenía que seguir con su vida y permitir que el pasado se fuera. Desde luego, todavía bajaría al campo de quidditch y hablaría con su amiga, pero no permitiría que lo que había pasado arrruinara su vida. Sonriendo ligeramente a Gallatea le dio las buenas noches antes de iniciar el camino de regreso al castillo para hablar con sus amigos.

* * *

Luego de atravesar la puerta que había creado en el Vestíbulo de Entrada, Harry encontró a sus tres amigos en su cuarto, todavía sentados frente al fuego. Todos lo observaron cuando entró, convirtiendo su preocupación en alivio rápidamente. Una vez que se hubo sentado, ellos lo miraron fijamente. Después de unos minutos empezó a ponerse un poco fastidiado. 

- "Que?" 

- "Estábamos angustiados, Harry. Sé que debes estar cansado de escucharlo, pero no sabíamos a donde habías ido. Algo podría pasarte. Hay un Señor Oscuro rondando, ya sabes." 

- "Lo sé, y es un cambio que no este cazándome. Qué les hizo pensar que había pasado algo?" 

- "Bien..." 

- "Sí?" 

- "Pasan cosas cuando las personas están disgustadas..." 

- "Qué están sugiriendo?" 

- "¡Nada! Sabemos que debe ser duro para ti no saber lo que le pasó a tu hijo..." 

- "Su nombre era Glenadade Harold Potter. Jugo quidditch en el equipo de su Casa. Creció y se caso con una compañera de casa de nombre Lucille, y tuvieron cuatro niños. Un muchacho y tres muchachas. Tuvo una vida larga y feliz con su familia, y murió en la vejez. Fue feliz, y eso es lo importante. He hablado de mis sentimientos, y creo que estoy empezando a aceptar la situación." 

Los otros tres miraban a Harry confundidos. Ginny habló tentativamente. 

- "Cómo sabes todo eso? Supiste su nombre justo antes de que salieras..." 

- "'Tea me lo dijo." 

- "QUE!", gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo. _Sería más bien divertido_, reflexionó Harry, _si la situación no fuera tan seria_. 

- "'Tea me lo dijo. Con ella fue que hable de mis sentimientos. Ella siempre supo hacerme sentir mejor..." 

Hermione, siendo la primero en recuperarse, penso que sería mejor sacar una respuesta directa de su amigo, ya que estaba claro que lo que decía no tenía sentido. 

- "Harry, qué quieres decir con 'Tea? 'Tea esta muerta!" 

- "Igual que Peeves, y eso no evita que hagamos travesuras." 

- "Estás diciéndome que 'Tea es un fantasma?" 

- "Uhuh." 

- "No pareces disgustado por eso. Estoy un poco preocupada por ese hecho." 

- "Hermione, si supieras que la persona a la que amaste esta muerta, y pensaras que no podrías verla de nuevo, no estarías contenta de tenerla para hablar, a pesar de que ella no sea corpórea?" 

- "Supongo..." 

- "Todo bien entonces." 

- "Pero Harry", intervino Ron, "Cómo es que nunca la hemos visto rondando antes? Es decir, a Peeves lo vimos al día siguiente de haber llegado. Hemos estado casi un mes aquí y nunca la he visto antes." 

- "No tendrías que haberla visto. Nadie la ha visto, ni siquiera su hijo. Y supongo que Peeves no sabe que ella está aquí. Después de que partimos ella limitó su alma a la piedra que puse en el campo de quidditch. La destapé esta noche y he liberado su espíritu. Pueden ir y verla si quieren." 

Los otros tres asintieron conformes antes de que algo se le ocurriera a Ron. Sentándose derecho, ondeó su mano sobre su garganta lanzando rápidamente un encanto sonoro. 

- "PODRIA SAMUEL PEEVES POR FAVOR VENIR AL CUARTO DE HARRY, ES URGENTE", llamó en anglosajón causando suficiente ruido para ser escuchado a lo largo del castillo. Hermione le dirigio una mirada de desaprobación. 

- "¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Despertaras a la escuela entera con ese ruido! No era necesario llamarlo. Podríamos hablarle mañana." 

- "Oh, 'Mione, descuida. Preferiría no escuchar todo dos veces. Sin embargo, nadie sabrá lo que dije, y dado que no saben que este cuarto está aquí no sabrán de donde vino la llamada." 

- "¡Eso no hace que sea correcto! Debes..." 

La muchacha fue interrumpida por un hiperactivo poltergeist que ingresaba al cuarto. Después de unas volteretas en el techo, Peeves se ubico abajo, al lado de sus amigos. 

- "Llamaste, Maestro", le dijo a Ron. 

- "Nos estábamos preguntando si sabías que Gallatea es un fantasma aquí", le preguntó Ginny. Por la mirada que tenía tras esta declaración, asumieron que no. Después de recibir un breve resumen de lo que se había perdido, el poltergeist planteo algo que los otros cuatro no habían pensado. 

- "Comprendes que tu argumento ha sido demostrado." 

- "Qué argumento?" 

- "Tu argumento con Hermione", le dijo al Muchacho-que-vivió. 

- "Qué argumento sería ese?" 

Peeves agitó su cabeza exasperado. 

- "Y pensar que estabas en Ravenclaw... Asombroso. Hablo de la discución sobre cambiar el tiempo. Es obvio que Harry estaba en lo correcto, muchachos. Estaban destinados a viajar en el tiempo, así que cualquier cosa que hagan no tiene consecuencias, ya que lo habían hecho para crear el mundo al que pertenecen." 

- "No entiendo a donde vas", dijo la muchacha de cabello espeso. 

- "Lo que quiero decir, 'Mione, es que la información sobre el hijo de Harry es la prueba que necesitabas para aceptar que se suponía que estaban aquí. Piensa en esto. Harry y Gallatea tuvieron un niño, el primero de la línea Potter. Gallatea ha observado a sus descendientes mientras pasan la escuela, hasta llegar al joven Eustace. Si Eustace es de hecho el abuelo de Harry, entonces ahí tienes tu prueba. Para algunos es irracional, Harry es su propio antepasado. Por consiguiente, si no se hubiese querido que viajaran en el tiempo, Harry no habría existido, dado que no habría estado allí para dejar a Gallatea embarazada. A mi manera de ver, todo esta ligado a su Señor Oscuro. El heredero de Slytherin. Si no hubieran estado en la época de los fundadores Slytherin habrían matado a Gryffindor y habría tomado la escuela. Eso fue prevenido, y se pudo haber prevenido de una manera diferente si no hubieran interferido. Tal como fue, ustedes lo hicieron. También deben considerar a su heredero. Me dijeron que James y Lily Potter murieron pero Harry vivió, destruyendo al Señor Oscuro en el proceso. Si Harry no hubiera regresado en el tiempo, él no habría nacido. Si él no hubiera nacido, entonces Voldemort habría vencido, tal como Slytherin lo habría hecho." 

- "Tiene razón", dijo Ginny, "Harry, tienes un destino, y se enreda profundamente en el tiempo. Mucho más de lo que podríamos imaginar alguna vez. Cuando piensas lógicamente sobre esto, entonces nosotros estabamos destinados a venir aquí." 

- "Pero por qué nosotros", señalo su hermano, "es decir, Harry tiene un destino. Bien, podemos aceptar eso. Pero por qué necesitamos estar aquí nosotros?" 

- "Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propias destrezas que podrían ser necesarias para ayudar a Harry a alcanzar sus metas." 

- "El año pasado lo hizo bien con Slytherin. Es decir, sólo él podía enviar a sus serpientes a espiarlo. De que utilidad fuimos nosotros?" 

- "Aún no sabemos cual es nuestra utilidad. Yo podría tener una visión que fuera vital, nunca se sabe. Pero de lo que he visto, y de lo que Peeves ha dicho, sé que esto tiene algún significado. Creo que hemos venido a este tiempo por una razón, así como estuvimos en la época de los fundadores para ayudar a derrotar a Slytherin. No creo que el amuleto escoja los lugares al azar. De hecho, sé que no lo hace. Simplemente puedo sentirlo." 

- "Tienes razón", estuvo de acuerdo Harry, "Y no sabemos lo que vendrá. Pero puedo garantizar que sin importar lo que venga, nos prepararemos para eso. Aprendimos mucho en el tiempo de los fundadores, pero creo que es hora de que empecemos a aprender las cosas de esta época. Desde luego, podemos usar la magia antigua, y somos inmunes a las Imperdonables, pero eso no sera suficiente. Podemos defendernos contra la magia antigua, pero existen avances recientes que no podemos bloquear. Sugiero que empecemos a estudiar duro. No es que dejemos totalmente la diversión, es decir, aún voy a realizar travesuras y probar para el equipo de quidditch. Pero no podemos jugar toda nuestra vida. Sé que todavía somos niños, pero crecimos en una época que exigió que maduramos rápidamente, y aunque no quiero que Voldemort logre estropear mi niñez por completo, tengo que enfrentar el hecho de que se espera que yo lo derrote. Fue mi sangre la que lo trajo de regreso, y asumiré la responsabilidad." 

- "Bien dicho." 

- "Gracias, Ron." 

- "Tengo una idea", habló Hermione. 

- "Sólo una?" 

- "Callate, Ron." 

- "Lo siento." 

- "De todas formas, recuerdan los collares que tenemos?" 

Los otros tres asintieron. 

- "Nos los pusimos nosotros, y sólo nosotros podemos quitarnolos. Sugiero que nos los quitemos y le pidamos a Peeves que vuelva a colocarnolos." 

- "Por qué?" le preguntó Ginny. 

- "Piensa lógicamente en esto. Qué pasaría si somos capturamos por los Mortífagos o algo así? Podrían obligarnos a que nos los quitaramos, y luego matarnos. Pero si la persona que nos los coloca es no-corpórea y flota rondando el lugar más seguro del mundo..." 

- "¡Nunca podrán quitarlos! 'Mione, eres brillante!" 

- "Sí, bueno." 

Peeves procedió a colocarles los collares, asegurandose de que estarían seguros de las Imperdonables. Hablaron de los detalles durante unas horas más, antes de finalmente dirigirse a sus dormitorios.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde Harry se encontraba en la mesa de Hufflepuff durante el desayuno cuando su nueva amiga Minh-Minh-Lama se sentó a su lado con una gran sonrisa. Mirándola cautamente, esperó a que ella le dijera lo que quería. Como no parecía querer explicarle, tuvo que preguntar. 

- "Que ocurre, Minh?" 

- "El techo, duh!" 

- "Minh, eso es terrible!" 

- "Lo sé, pero no pude resistirme." 

- "Apuesto que no pudiste", murmuró Harry, "querías algo? Pareces un gato que atrapó un canario." 

- "Yo que?" 

- "No importa." 

- "Oh, de acuerdo. Queía decirte que voy de visita a casa este fin de semana. No puedo ir a casa durante las vacaciones ya que mi familia irá a una tribu de elfos diferente en una peregrinación espiritual. En cambio ire el próximo sábado, durante todo el fin de semana. Eso sería como un mes en casa." 

- "Eso es grandioso, Minh." 

- "Bien, quería preguntarte si querías venir." 

- "De verdad? No te importa?" 

- "¡Desde luego que no! Eres mi amigo, y conoces a mi familia. Algunos de los otros elfos pueden parecer un poco extrañados por ti al principio, ya que eres humano y todo eso. No hemos tenido contacto con los humanos en muchos miles de nuestros años. Pero estoy segura que te establecerás pronto. Despues de todo, conoces nuestras costumbres e idioma. Entonces, vendrás?" 

- "Claro." 

- "¡Yay! Encuéntrame en la sala común el sábado a las 8 de la mañana." 

Diciendo eso, salió saltando hacia su primera lección, dejando a un extraordinariamente feliz Harry sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

* * *

El sábado en la mañana Harry se encontraba sentado en la sala común a las 7:45, esperando a que Minh-Minh-Lama bajara. Mientras se encontraba sentado frente al fuego, recordó la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos la noche anterior. Su planeado viaje no había iniciado demasiado bien. Hermione había querido venir, para que pudiera estudiar la cultura de los elfos. Ginny y Ron también quisieron venir, porque sentían que Harry conseguía toda la diversión. Harry había sostenido que sólo había sido invitado él debido a que los elfos habían estado sin contacto con el mundo mágico durante mucho tiempo, y eran temerosos de los humanos. Su lógica era que sus amigos podrían ir en otra ocasión, después de que él hubiese empezado a reconstruir los puentes entre las dos razas. 

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Minh-Minh-Lama, quien bajaba ruidosamente por la escalera, resbalando cerca del final de las mismas. Una vez ella estuvo de pie, sacó su piedra de transporte y esperó a que Harry hiciera lo mismo. Un momento después ellos desaparecieron en medio de una llamarada de luz brillante, reapareciendo en el mundo de los elfos. Falaryth no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez en que Harry había estado allí, lo que lo sorprendió un poco. Durante esa cantidad de tiempo, normalmente las culturas crecían y evolucionaban. Pero los elfos parecían haber avanzado manteniendo sus tradiciones intactas. La única diferencia real que Harry podía ver era que la ciudad parecía haberse extendido un poco, ocupando más árboles que antes. 

Después de una marcha de veinte minutos, el par llegó finalmente a la casa de Minh-Minh-Lama. En cuanto ella llegara allí, la joven elfa abrió la puerta y entro corriendo a la casa, mientras gritaba. 

- "¡Madre! ¡Tía Lolide! ¡Ya estoy aquí! Y he traído a un visitante!" 

Harry entró cautamente en el vestíbulo de entrada y cerró la puerta detrás de él, enfilando despacio en la dirección en que su amiga había entrado. Después unos minutos pudo escuchar la voz de Minh proveniente del otro cuarto. 

- "¡Madre, Tía Lolide, allí están! Estoy en casa!" 

- "Podemos verlo, querida." 

Harry estaba un poco sobresaltado. Podría reconocer la voz como Gaerwyn, pero la última vez que la había oído ella era muy joven, incluso para un elfo. Los elfos vivían durante un tiempo increíblemente largo, envejeciendo muy despacio. Gaerwyn parecía similar a cómo la recordaba, pero su voz era un poco más madura. Recuperándose del susto, continuó escuchando la conversación que se mantenía en el cuarto próximo. 

- "Que invitado, Madre!" 

- "Como, querida?" 

- "He traído a un amigo de la escuela!" 

- "¡MINH-MINH-LAMA! Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Sabes que nuestra gente ya no se relaciona con los humanos. Es decir, yo nunca he tenido algo en su contra, pero los demás no tienen la misma visión." 

- "Bien, si alguien puede ser aceptado aquí, mi amigo puede." 

- "Que te hace pensar eso?" 

- "Bien, ven y velo tu misma." 

Podían oírse los pasos acercándose al cuarto dónde Harry estaba esperando. Aterrado durante un segundo con la idea de ver a sus amigas de nuevo, Harry pasó su mano rápidamente a través de su pantalón, el pelo desordenado y aplanó su túnica azul cielo. Oyendo abrir la puerta, se puso derecho y esperó a ver la reacción. Gaerwyn todavía estaba hablando con su hija sobre él, y supo que ella estaba en shock. 

- "Minh, no puedo creer que hayas invitado a alguien sin preguntar primero..." 

Cuando las elfas entraron en el cuarto no notaron al muchacho en la esquina. Harry se sorprendió en cuanto las vio. Lolide no había cambiado mucho, sólo parecía cerca de un año mayor. Gaerwyn, por otro lado, había crecido convirtiendose en un bonita elfa. Tenía el pelo largo y suelto que caía hasta el suelo, y los ojos chispeantes. Si hubiera sido humana, Harry habría dicho que parecía de veinte años aproximadamente. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara, y decidió unirse a la conversación. _Me pregunto lo que pensarán cuando escuchen élfico dado están esperando a algún humano cualquiera_, pensó. 

- "Si mi estadía es un problema, Gaer, siempre puedo regresar a Hogwarts." 

Harry observó divertido como ambas adultas daban la vuelta favorablemente asustadas, mirándolo fijamente con sorpresa. Gaerwyn rompió el silencio, cuando habló vacilantemente. 

- "Harry?" 

- "Hola, Gaerwyn, Lolide. Largo tiempo sin verlas." 

- "HARRY!" 

Antes de que lo supiera, Harry se vio envuelto en un abrazo sofocante, que le recordaba bastante los de Molly Weasley. Regresando el abrazo, no pudo evitar pensar _este va a ser un largo mes..._

* * *

**N/T:** Aqui estoy de nuevo. Estoy celebrando la llegada de las adoradas vacaciones con este capítulo. Espero que les guste. 

**doc:** Como habras podido descubrir con el capítulo, pues no fue ningún error... Aunque extraño si que lo fue. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. 

**Sarhaliene:** Gracias por tu review, y por estar pendiente de esta interrumpida traducción. Espero que ahora que estoy en vacaciones pueda actualizar más rápido. 

**javi-fernandez:** Nuevamente gracias por tu mensaje... 

**llunaa:** Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior, y espero que también disfrutes de este. 

**MIACKA:** Gracias por tu mensaje. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap. 


End file.
